


The Lust Virus

by NidoranDuran



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Computer Viruses, Corruption, Creampie, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Addiction, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 17:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12137418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Infected with a new version of the logic virus, a half-corrupted 2B steps into the resistance camp, ready to infect the androids with her new strain, one that induces unending, single-minded sexual lust within its infected, turning the camp into a massive public show of debauchery. Anonymous commission.





	The Lust Virus

As she stumbled into the resistance camp, 2B knew something was very, very wrong with her. Her systems were going haywire in the panic, her footsteps clumsy, stumbling, wrong. She was unable to keep herself together no matter how much she tried, and some part of her understood that stumbling into the resistance camp was the last thing she should have done, but there was no helping her now, no keeping her from moving as she felt like her limbs weren't her own, like she was slowly creeping toward something she knew to be wrong, but couldn't quite think about why. Her head spun, and she wasn't sure she was even going toward the resistance camp, save for the sense within her that of course she was; it was where she had to go.

The more 2B tried to think about why, the more some low, awful buzzing made her wince. She couldn't figure out why, but also couldn't figure out where she was coming from. Or what had happened there. Or even why she was on Earth to begin with. It only made 2B worry more, fraught with panic and dismay over the feeling that she was stumbling about on the wrong track, that she was treading into a mistake, but not enough to force herself to pull away. Why was she acting like this? Why was she incapable of controlling her body, and why was she moving without any clear idea of why? Something was wrong, but 2B couldn't quite place what it was, and as long as that thought remained beyond her understanding, she felt like she wouldn't be able to push the thoughts and the feeling of wrongness away. Whatever was happening to 2B, she wasn't ready to face it yet.

Only when hands grabbed at her did her senses return to the present and to where she was, gasping in shock and dismay at the sudden presence of machines all around her. Androids, grabbing at her as she stumbled forward. “It's okay,” one of them said, and she tried to speak, but only some confused noises came out, frustrating 2B as she felt them help her along, guiding the stumbling android, who realized she had no weapons with her, that she was helpless, confused, not lost but something perhaps worse, because as they touched her, 2B began to understand why she didn't want to go to the resistance camp, even though that was precisely where she had found herself.

She had been infected.

The logic virus had taken hold of 2B, but within her, it began to morph, shifting and growing into something more twisted and ravenous. She didn't realize yet that within her boiled something worse than what the initial virus was, but she did understand fully that she was stepping into a dangerous situation and inviting corruption to the others as they touched her, helped her deeper into the camp. She could see them all through the haze of visuals, for as much as they worked; she was being surrounded by concerned androids, well-meaning in their worry, but stepping into a dangerous situation that they had no frame of reference for.

“N-no!” she managed to spit out. “It's not okay.” She tried to spit out something more complex, but that was the best she could do as she tried to struggle weakly against the hands guiding her along the ground.

“It will be okay, don't worry,” said a voice, trying to be reassuring, but she knew there was no help to be found there. The only thing that would make this okay now would be self-destruction, but 2B felt like that was the option most beyond her now, as she was hauled off further and further away, deeper into the camp as more people peeked out to look at her.

Whatever was wrong with 2B, she didn't look like she was too badly off. She wasn't battered or with a part torn off, not even really dirtier than would be expected of someone who had likely been fighting out in wherever she'd been. There was a distinct lack of anything noticeably wrong with 2B at all, and that only spurred more curiosity, made the androids come out to get a better look at her and see what was wrong, which meant as she laid out in the middle of camp, there were plenty of androids all around her, androids 2B knew were going to be in trouble in ways she couldn't properly articulate.

“Please, listen to me,” she said, shaking her head and trying to get herself to steady up to her feet again, pulling away from one of them. “There's something... I am not--” A series of errored out noises followed, her speech glitching out and fumbling into a noisy mess of sounds not at all conducive to communication. And yet she didn't feel like they were entirely just empty chaos, either; something was wrong with them, deeply unsettling in how it seemed almost concrete in some way.

Because it was. 2B was the vector for a new breed of the logic virus, and her glitched speech was not just chaotic nonsense; it was a rapidly compressed sequence of code, and as she spoke, each and every android within earshot was being assailed by said code, their processors understanding and executing the sequence, which forced open security exploits and weaknesses, letting their defenses down as more code followed still. The real reason she had been carried against her will to camp by a body halfway surrendered to something that wasn't her became apparent then, as she realized everyone around her had frozen up, going stiff in worry and sudden malfunction. She had been pulled to this village to spread the virus, and she had just succeeded in doing exactly as she'd been instructed.

The virus hadn't taken full root within 2B herself, yet. She was fighting it off, stronger than these androids around her, able to avoid felling her systems become totally consumed by it, but they had still mustered up enough of a mutiny to get her to here, where she had been able to spread it, and as she found herself once more in control of her speech systems, shouting out, 'Run away from me, I'm not safe!” she could tell it was too late. She tried to clamber away weakly, but as she did so, she saw the flash of red, eyes lighting up all at once with a sickening crimson that made her stumble back in sudden panic. The virus ran its course through them faster, seizing the machines and rewriting them rapidly, a ferocious and intense coup of their systems.

2B took a few steps before hands seized her again, made her yelp in surprise as she was pulled right back into the horde. “She resists it,” one of them said, tearing at her clothes as he pulled her toward them. Another hand grabbed at her ass, a third on one of her breasts, and her body began to feel heavy against her intentions, refusing to move as she was dragged back toward the gathering of androids who now clearly bore the infection. “We must break the carrier's defenses down and overload her with the virus.” More hands followed, grabbing her limbs, which for 2B may have felt heavier than she could move through, but for them seemed no trouble at all to guide and drag away, carrying her back into the center of the crowd.

All 2B could let out were nervous gasps as her clothes were torn off of her and she was pushed down to her hands and knees, confused by what they were doing as she understood if nothing else that what they were doing was wrong. Not just bad, but incorrect; this wasn't what the virus should have been doing to them, was it?” “Please, let me--” She found her voice faltering again, shuddering as the last of her clothes were torn off and she was left completely stripped down, a hand coming down upon her luscious behind that made her gasp as the insanity of it only felt like it was swelling hotter out of sense or decency. This didn't make any sense to 2B, who wanted to understand what was happening only to be met with the harshness of something completely beyond what she could have expected.

The infected didn't take long to get their own clothes off, and the most surprising thing of all for 2B was to see the men of the camp start at their clothes, leaving 2B suddenly faced with the sight of cocks. So many cocks. It made her head spin, confusion throbbing through her as not only did her mind not know how to wrap around this, but through the way her systems, engaged in open rebellion against her and her wishes, were responded with excitement, with craven delight that she couldn't for a moment deny herself. There was something so raw and exciting about what she felt, something that didn't come from her but from the invading force inside of her, the virus screaming for control as she tried her best to fight against it, even as the resistance camp seemed to fall immediately to its control. She didn't understand what made her able to resist it so well, but there was little good that it would do her if she wasn't able to get away and if they truly intended to breach her security further. Although how this was to solve that, she didn't quite know.

A cock pressed up against 2B's face and rubbed excitedly against it, making the android shiver as she tried to shirk back. “What are you doing? This isn't you, this isn't how we sho--” This time, it wasn't malfunction that cut 2B off, but a dick shoving into her mouth, muffling her speech and the ensuing gasp she let out as the harsh penetration came off callous and cruel, something deeply and rawly disrespectful in ways that she didn't know how to handle, shivering as she felt a hand follow on the back of her head.

“Fuck the virus into her,” one of them said, and the words sent a shiver of panic up her spine as she felt hands grabbing at her hips, holding them firmly in place and lining her up, before sinking a cock deep into her from behind, claiming her pussy and ensuring that the android tightened up in raw panic and worry at the sudden feeling of fullness that followed, while the cock in her mouth pushed in deeper still, two infected androids going at her with a harsh, raw spitroasting. Thrusts didn't take too long at all to get going either, driven by a sense of urgency she didn't understand the origin of, by a sense of harshness and excitement that drove them to begin pounding in harsh and deep, claiming her holes with a cruelty and casual candor that seemed absolutely absurd in how they so quickly and cruelly advanced upon her with their touch. It was something she couldn't think through, something intense and harsh, made only worse by the fact that she felt like this was a public spectacle, given the way the other people in camp stood there and watched her.

Back and forth the cocks thrust, pounding into her mouth and her pussy with a tandem fervor that 2B couldn't comprehend, but some part of her ached to give in to it all, and that shivering, vile sensation left her reeling in confusion. Her hands reached up, grabbing at the legs of the man in front of her as his cock kept thrusting into her mouth, and she couldn't actually steady herself enough to get this to stop, accomplishing little more than just squeezing his thighs as he kept moving. It was a motion lost in its weakness, seeming more submissive than it really was as she failed to muster up the strength to push back against the man fucking her face. Instead of being able to fight against it she was giving into it, holding onto him as his cock drove deeper In.

The way her mouth closed tight around the cock and she began to suck felt instinctual, but not like it was her instinct. That sense of bubbling wrongness within 2B only got stronger still as the cocks rocked harder, faster pumping in and out of her holes with a steadiness and confidence that made her shudder. Deeper they rocked, pushing into her throat and claiming her pussy, setting her body alight with sensations that she'd never felt the likes of before, but it gave 2B not a rush of newness and excitement at the feeling of something she'd never felt before, but the creeping certainty that she was under the pressures of forces she wanted nothing to do with, but which her body wasn't cooperating with her enough to keep herself from.

Pleasure burned at her from both ends as her systems relished in the sensations that followed, something exciting and depraved quivering through her as physical feedback was intensified and made almost addictive by the swell of something unstoppable. Her systems were being written, 2B turned into something else as the virus seized control of what it could, taking from her whatever it was capable of as it tried to open her up to corruption and infection. The bitter internal conflict was only made worse by the steady back and forth that saw 2B trying her hardest to fight it off even as vital parts of any attempt to do so failed her, leaving her down on all fours getting spitroasted by infected androids who delighted in violating her holes raw with hungry, harsh pushes and a cruelty only being made worse by the creeping, shuddering feeling she was starting to like it, or at least that her systems were making her like it. It was the strangest sensation, one that only felt worse and worse as she was taken and pounded into.

Hands kept groping and squeezing at her ass and her breasts, more rebels fawning at her body with their groping, aggressive hands as they continued to make themselves firm and known against her body, refusing to let up or steady themselves amid a harshness and confidence that was utterly unshakable. They had her right where they wanted her, after all, what did it matter one way or another? The chance to enjoy her body was what they craved now more than anything else, driven by a lust that only grew hotter as they touched her, as they grabbed and took her. There was nothing either could do but give in, no form of hunger so sweet or intense as knowing they were able to claim and corrupt 2B, even if she didn't yet understand the scope of it all.

As she was thrust into and spitroasted right there in the middle of camp, 2B could feel that she was betraying herself, the creeping, building sense of hunger and intensity that surged up through her, made her ache and shiver in ways she tried but failed to understand. It was all so disorienting, so confusing, and the more she tried to come to terms with it the more 2B's programming rebelled, every part of her that screamed out met with two parts of her that relished in the friction and the heat, the fullness. The confused, chaotic mess of sensory inputs only further wore 2B down, and any attempt to steady herself and figure out how to handle it failed miserably.

And then came the release. The orgasm creeping through her body, so sudden and intense it made her ache all over with the intense wrongness she wished she could fight against harder, but instead she felt the raw sensation overwhelm her, the harsh and potent thrills rushing through her very core, making her give in with more fervor than she could deny. It was a sensation more primal and frustrating than any that she had ever felt before, and it drove her mad, made only worse by the sudden flooding of cum into her holes, pumping into her pussy and down her throat with speed and volume that scared her. But as she received the seed, something worse followed, something that brought together all that was being done to her in ways that she wasn't ready to confront, but which she couldn't ignore.

“Fuck the infection into her!” one of the men yelled, and she understood why entirely; the semen pumped into her carried the corruption, potent and depraved, making her shiver and ache for something that she was having trouble keeping herself straight through. She could feel it creeping through her, her body twisting not only in orgasmic delight but in frustrated agony, made to dance against the corruption seeping through her, assailing her systems and trying to break her down. The new version of the legacy virus that 2B had brought into the camp, one they now tried to break her with as her refusal to bend to it raged on stronger and harder, and 2B began to understand that this was not any normal version of the virus.

A realization too late, though, as the cocks pulled out of 2B, and she could feel her systems simply refusing to respond or cooperate. As she tried to pull away from the madness creeping through her and maybe find some decency and relief from the chaos, she was grabbed at again, this time pulled down into the lap of a man who impaled her atop his cock, making her cry out in surprise as he gave her ass a nice, hard slap. “Ride me,” he said, and despite every part of 2B wanting nothing less than to shirk away from him and find refuge in sanity, her body began to bounce. And bounce hard. She heaved atop the thick cock inside of her, and instead of shouting out in anger, she rode his cock, hips rising and falling, slamming herself down onto his cock.

Even worse, the sway of her luscious hips and the bouncing of her perky ass were noticeable, bold, and drawing attention; she could almost feel the gaze on her as her body moved against her demands, moans bubbling up from her lips instead of the frustrated sounds she wanted to make, and every attempt to rebel or force out words of sense or sanity were replaced with a growing acceptance of everything being done to her. As her spine arched back and she moaned louder, her breasts heaved, everything that was shameless and depraved about the show of her getting fucked only proving more so as she looked up, meeting their eyes, frustrated beyond all belief.

'”What is this?” she whined, but the frustration gave her no answer; she received nothing back but a cold silence as her body continued to heave. “Why is this happening?” she said louder. “What are you doing to me?” 2B was outright screaming now. “I need cock!” Wait, no that couldn't have been what she said. That wasn't what she had meant to let out at all, but the cry came out so loudly, followed by a hotter, needier howl, “Someone stick one in my ass! Break it in, please! Fuck me in both holes and use me until I'm corrupted and ready to be your whore!” There felt like nothing 2B could do to stop this, and she was only giving in harder to pleasures growing stronger and hotter as she felt herself losing control. Nothing could stop her from saying things she had no desire to want to say.

True to what she had asked, someone happily decided to claim her fine ass, and she was left to scream out in surprise as she was taken from behind, a second cock shoving its way into her, filling her and making her howl in excitement and confusion, thrown out of control and maddened by the sense of tightness that came with it all. The two big dicks filling 2B made her really feel the burn, stuffed with something hard and harsh. And yet she couldn't stop bucking back and forth between the cocks, rocking eagerly between them, her ass bouncing as it got fucked for the very first time and pleasure burned through her to her very core, unable to resist it all. Her mouth was free, open for her to continue howling and shouting in shocked ecstasy, throbbing harder and hotter, out of control and still slipping down deeper as she discovered there was lower and lower to go.

Her mouth was kept free, and the reason why wasn't lost on 2B as she continued to heave madly atop the cocks inside of her, knowing she was free to howl and moan because it fed into their lust, gave them the satisfaction of watching her twist and writhe in the midst of her heat and corruption. A corruption she could feel running hotly through her as she took her second round of cocks and her body ached with a growing, maddened rush of something depraved and unstoppable. 2B was fading, or at least, the version of 2B that she could really call herself, and she knew that what it was about to be replaced with was something that terrified her.

The virus did a number on her, and the rough, overfull feeling of getting double penetrated did to 2B things that should not have felt so good. She could feel herself becoming primed for this whether she welcomed it or not, unable to hold back what she was feeling and the ways in which her body was forced to surrender to it all. She was helpless now, reduced to a moaning, gasping mess happily bouncing between cocks and getting fucked into a gooey pile of confusion and surrender, the virus refusing to let go of her as it spread itself further.

2B couldn't get out to seek help, couldn't fight back against this, couldn't even tell them to stop anymore. The virus was so deep into her now that all she could do was bounce about and accept it, a gasping wreck giving up everything to the pleasure and losing control utterly. There was no sense or logic to what was happening to her, for as much as the logic virus may have been taking over; all 2B could understand in this was chaos. Senseless chaos and madness that consumed an entire camp of androids consumed with sexual lust and completely out of control in using her body. Chaos that consumed her own form as she was brought low and made to moan, to rock between cocks and enjoy having her holes drilled, saying such vulgar things about herself and accepting something she never wanted for herself. This was wrong in ways she was too deep and too far gone now to even articulate, but that insanity made it all the harder for her to swallow as she tried to break through it all, only to be confounded and worn down at each passing moment by what was being done to her. It was wrong, and the more she felt of it, the worse it escalated, until she was completely without hope or control any longer.

Another orgasm ripped through 2B, this time set off by cum. The cocks inside of her erupted, groans filling the air as hands held tight onto her and she whined in surprise, suddenly slammed into by dicks forcing their way into her holes at once, forcing her to shriek in surprise as cum pumped into her ass and her pussy in tandem. Corruptive, virus-laden semen that made her scream and shiver, her body bucking forward and writhing hotly as she was subjected to the increasing swell of worsening, depraved sensation rushing through her. Her moans rose louder, hotter, as her spine arched back, her eyes flashed red, code rapidly downloaded and executed as finally, 2B surrendered.

Then she understood, overcome with more depraved lust than she could handle, bucking her hips and whining as she stared up at the men. The version of the virus she had carried was very simple in its elegance: it induced lust, a never-ending need to fuck and a craving to spread it. She had been fucked into virus infection, and now, all she wanted to do was remain in this camp, a cock-loving whore servicing men publicly. She may have been too strong to be consumed by the virus, but a good, raw fucking had changed all that, each orgasm and load of cum she took weakening her until finally she was so helpless against the pleasure and lust that she gave in, surrendering to the lust of a virus that tore her open from within, left her broken and ready to just accept without condition or hesitation a sensation and way of living that she couldn't fight.

“I need more cock,” 2B moaned, lifting up off the dicks from before. “More of you, please. Come, fuck me. Use my body however you want; I'm just your fucktoy now, and I don't want to be kept away from dick any longer. Use me!' She threw herself at the nearest man, shoving him to the ground and grabbing hold of his cock, impaling herself atop it and beginning to bounce hard and fast, bucking on his shaft as she rode him, moans rising hotter. “More! Use my mouth! I don't care who comes to use me, just do it! I'm your public gangbang whore now.”

2B was gone now. In her place, the new 2B relished in depravity and vulgarity, crying out excitedly for more cock as she surrendered to her new programming and to the virus overwhelming her body, leaving her unable to do anything but give in, and give in hard. It was a new life she saw for herself, and as she bounced on the cock harder than ever before, she seemed without shame when it came to expressing that hunger.

Two men stepped forward, cocks shoving her face, and 2B didn't even have to think about what to do about it as she reached for both dicks, tongue dragging along each shaft back and forth in turn as she wondered aloud, “Which of these hard, juicy cocks do I suck first?” It was behavior that 2B never would have shown, but she wasn't 2B now, she was something else, and this new lusty beast was happy to give in utterly to something this vulgar and depraved, as with a shrug she leaned in and slurped one of the cocks down, intent on sucking both in a lurid show of pure need and cock lust that befitted her new way of living.

Slurping the cock down deep, 2B showed no hesitation or care for herself, slobbering all over the dick before her as new routines imbued her with a hunger for sloppy, slutty oral, loudly sucking dick as her hands got to work jerking both shafts off with a steady rhythm that was united by the need to just accept it all without pause. She couldn't deny this to herself now, consumed by a pleasure and need more intense than anything 2B could have ever imagined. Shameless and desperate, she hammered herself down on the cock as she faced the two before her, eager to do everything she could to pleasure the men before her as thoroughly as possible.

Her mouth switched over to the other cock, slurping it down deep too, her hands rocking faster as she focused exclusively on the most raw and intense pleasure she could muster, driven by something that only grew hotter and more out of control as she let herself become consumed by something intense and without shame or apology. Cock was all she lived for, all she craved, and 2B couldn't keep from moaning in delight, showing a rush of emotion like she never had before, bursting with feeling and hunger, intensity overwhelming her as she slobbered all over the meaty dicks before her. Back and forth she switched, making sure she gave both of them thorough and devoted sucking time, and all she could think about was getting more, about feeding the growing lust and intensity burning her up from within so powerfully that a deep, deep greed raged inside of her. Everything 2B felt was pure lust incarnate, a sense of bubbling desperation for cock and for touch that burned her up and left her helpless, unable to hold back the urgent need to give in that ruled her now. All that she could think about was getting more, and as 2B handled three cocks at once, the idea of escalation seemed as frightening a prospect as it did an incredible one.

Moaning louder and harder as she slobbered on two cocks back and forth, 2B showed her newly infected and corrupted side as she gave in completely to the pleasure burning her up so hard. There was nothing she wanted more than this, and to give in to it so utterly was the absolute sweetest of thrills, keeping her moving and rocking, taking cock deep into her needy, clenching twat as she embraced it all, her senses feeling all the delights of handling so many cocks all at once, rewarded with the rush f sensory excitement and satisfaction that she had been denying herself. Only now, surrendering completely to what 2B craved, did she understood how good she had it and what she had been too long without, and she wasn't going to hold back from getting it any longer, all cries and moans, pleas for more that came in whatever form they could. Slurping, kissing, moaning, even ragged whispers of, “More cock,” between switches over from one dick to another. It didn't matte to her one way or another, she just wanted more of it, no matter what it took or how she got it, every part of completely consumed by a need now that nothing could slow.

Another orgasm burned through 2B, and this time she welcomed it, screaming in ecstasy as she embraced the pleasure rather than dreading it, completely engrossed in a rush of satisfaction and searing delight too powerful to deny herself, losing herself to the pleasure and burning sensations that followed as everything felt too good to bear. Her greedy pussy clenched down around the cock she rode, and the hot, gooey creampie she received was almost as good as the other treat she got, pulling back and pleading, “Cum all over my face!” as 2B took her very first facial, and for good measure it was a double facial, the gushing spunk splashing onto her face and painting it with blasts of thick spunk, warm and gooey and just what she needed.

“I understand now,” she moaned, shuddering as her head leaned back. “And I want all my holes filled at once next. Fuck me senseless, and I'll call back to have them send another slut to join me in pleasuring all of you. I want to be a greedy whore and keep you all for myself, but I know there's too many cocks here for that, and you all deserve to be pleasured.”


End file.
